


The Poll

by GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Skyfall References, Spoilers for Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome/pseuds/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome
Summary: The moment that Bond and Q meet, everyone in HQ started to bet on how Bond and Q would end up together.***Or the one with the poll that I wanted was in Skyfall and How I hope No Time To Die is going to end.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 90





	The Poll

The moment that Bond and Q meet, everyone in HQ started to bet on how Bond and Q would end up together.

Moneypenny said that they would end up together in bed, the moment Q had to get the watch to Bond in Macau but Q couldn't because he hate flying and she had to go there, instead. But she was sure that one day she would find them doing it in Q's office.

Tennant thought that they got a thing like friends with benefits going on and off.

M (Olivia) thought that they would end up together after they captured Silva, but than he escaped.

M died and some of Q's minions in Q-branch started to bet that they were seeing each other after work because Bond was grieving M and needed someone to comfort him and they started a domestic kind of friendship that little by little was transforming itself in something more.

M (Mallory) found out about this whole thing and said that their flirting on the com was the obvious proof that they were secretly married and one day Q or Bond would come to him to make it official on papers.

Then Madeline Swan come into the picture and everyone become really upset about it and that was the moment Q found out about the poll and got really angry. He made sure everyone understand that between him and 007 there was only a working relationship or some sort of friendship, nothing more, nothing less. And it was confirmed (only for Q) after Bond goes away with the Aston Martin and the woman. So he made sure that the poll get cancelled and never brought up again.

The moment the new 007 (Agent Nomi) is on her first mission as a double-o agent she can't understand why Q can't call her 007. Then R explain to her about the former 007, the poll etc and she start to tease Q when he doesn't call her with her code name like:

“Agent Nomi, I believe I said turn left.”

“I'm sorry, Quartermaster. But I don't respond to orders when you call me by my given name, when I'm on a mission.”

Q probably curse himself every time it happens (and sometimes Bond).

“You right, agent No-007.”

The moment Bond get back to MI6 everyone go crazy and the poll is brought back up but Q doesn't notice.

Q get kidnapped. And the new 007 and the former go to his rescue.

While they getting out of the building in the middle of nowhere, where Q was imprisoned, Nomi can't stop looking at them incredulously. 

Bond and Q argue about everything and Q started to call him 007 again without realizing it. 

Then Q say to them that they should go away and leave him there so that they can save themselves and he is going to remain there as a distraction because his injured and it's better for him to stay and destroy everything but Bond doesn't want to leave without him, there's no way he is going away without his Quartermaster.

“I can give you a safe escape and put the word 'end' to all this. You just need to leave me behind!” Q yells at Bond.

“I'm not going to leave you to die. Not you, not my Quartermaster!” yells Bond looking Q in the eyes.

“Not your Quartermaster anymore, Bond! I can end everything once and for all. I just need time to write the right string of codes and we don't have much time. They're going to be here in like twelve minutes and you two are needed more at MI6 to take care about the rest of Spectre's underlings so you have to go. I'll stay and take care of the ones in here. The whole world is in danger and me staying is the only hope that remains.” said Q while connecting his little laptop to the master panel of the building, if he can get it the right way the building and all the people inside it would die without having the time to know what's happening.

“Once you said to me that you could do more damage in front of a laptop in your pajamas before your first cup of Earl grey then me a whole year in the field. Then you can destroy this bloody place on a freaking plane!” Bond tries to take Q away from the panel but the boffin stop him just by raising a finger, to Nomi amusement, Bond stops.

“No. Go and take this with you.” Q gives Bond a little USB that he had just plugged out of his laptop. 

“What's this?” ask Bond.

“Something that is going to help Dr Swan” said Q then he takes his eyes away from the screen to look Bond in the eyes “No more secrets.”

Because Q knows how Bond had suffered from the various betrayals from his femmes fatales and how much Bond needs trust and sincerity in a relationship.

“You can give it to her, you just have to come with us.” said Bond, instead.

“We don't have much time, Quartermaster. They're going to be here in ten minutes.” informed them Nomi while going on the plan and starting it.

“Q”

“Bond”

“Q, I'm serious! Get that thing off that panel and get on the bloody plane.”

“James.” and with that Bond knew that Q was going to say goodbye to him.

“Don't. Come on, Q. The plane doesn't get up without us on it.”

“007, this is an order. Get on the plane and go away.”

This time Bond doesn't listen to the young man and get him up on one shoulder to get the yelling man on the plane.

“Bond! What the bloody hell you're doing?!”

“You're not my Quartermaster anymore so I don't have to follow your orders”

“I was almost done!” the agent put him down “Then finish it and we're going.”

“If I finish it the place is going to explode before the plane can get out and up in the sky!”

“You're a genius, you can time the thing, no?” 

“You really don't know when to give up, don't you? You insufferable...” Q goes back to work and finish the code and the timer start before a few armed men can reach them and Bond get him up again and on the plane and Nomi get them out of there.

“See... We all got out safe.” said Bond while holding the Quartermaster in his arm. After a few minutes they hear the sound of a massive explosion behind them.

“And just in time I should say.” Nomi look at them and smirk seeing that Bond hasn't let go of the boffin.

“You're crazy, you know that don't you?!?! I said I could stay and you two would be already on the way to London, save and ready to help. If you listened to me from the start! If there's someone of Spectre still working undercover into MI6 we don't have anything now to use to warn them. If I stayed I could have sent a distress signal to M. But no! Bond knows best! Of course he does! you couldn't let me do my bloody job!?”

“You're the one that must be crazy. I saved you from doing something really stupid like killing yourself for the good of the world. That's a double o's job, sacrifice themselves for the good of the country band if necessary the good of the world.”

“For your information, Mr Egocentricos, that's my job too!”

Nomi could stop from laughing at them. It was a really strange scene, Bond on the floor arguing with their Quartermaster that was sitting on Bond's thighs looking like he wanted to kill the agent.

“What's so funny, agent?” asked her Q getting more angry.

“Nothing. Just... R was right.” at the woman's words Q goes pale.

“What about R now?” asked Bond while checking the injury on the younger man left thigh assuming that his lack of color was for that not the agent's words.

“Please tell me that stupid thing isn't up again” pleaded Q stopping Bond from undressing him of his pants. “I'm fine! No need to check it.”

“Unfortunately, Quartermaster. The poll is up and going like it was never put down.” Nomi informed him.

Q really regret not chaining himself to the panel of the new burning building and blowing up with it. It was better than going back to MI6 and having to lecture his underlings about the bloody thing, because, of course the moment they were back Bond would go away with Dr Swan again and he has to stay behind and suffer the agents and technicians pitying him for it.

“What poll?” asked Bond while tearing a piece of the younger man shirt and tying it around the boffin's thigh to stop the bleeding.

“Oh, you don't know?” asked Nomi at the same time Q said “Nothing!”

Bond rolled his eyes and looked at the woman. “What is that I don't know?” he asked while Q tried to get up from Bond's legs but the man stop him, again.

“Agent Nomi don't you there say anything!” yells Q.

Nomi smirked “I don't respond to orders by my given name, Quartermaster.”

“007 don't. You. Dare!”

“I'm talking about the poll going on in HQ. Everyone bet on when and how you two are going to get together" she informes Bond.

The older man looks surprised by the news. “Those M know about it?”

“M bet on it, too”

“Now I understand why when Bond returned he come to me with that bloody form about married employers” said Q.

“The what now?” asked Bond looking at the Quartermaster.

“In fact he did bet that you two are secretly married or are going to marry on day. I think he, deep down, wish to be the one to perform the ceremony.” said Nomi. 

“For God's sake...” murmured Q.

“Which one is the funniest that you heard?” asked Bond to the agent while Q looked around the plane to find something that he could use to get a message to HQ or something to kill himself with.

“Oh, please. Don't ask.” said Q desperately. Bond give him his phone shushing him.

“R's bet, without questions.” said Nomi laughing.

“Why?” Bond asked while Q sent an encrypted message to M with the older agent's phone.

“She bet every time that the two of you are going to get together on a mission. With Q being there to help you at hacking something and the Hotel where you two are staying has one room with only one bed. You share it. Have the most amazing sex that the both of you has ever had and then you can't get enough of each other and stay together forever. For me it is absurd because Q would never get to do a field mission, even if the good of the world was at risk.” explained Nomi.

Bond smirked looking at the Quartermaster who was trying to get himself to be invisible. “Did you give me your hotel address that time in Austria hopping something like that, for that you looked so disappointed when I showed up with Madeline?” the blond asked.

“Don't be so full of yourself, Bond. If mine and Moneypenny jobs weren't at stakes, I wouldn't never had followed you there.” answered Q. “And for your information, I told everyone that there wasn't anything between the two of us and that they should stop with that stupid poll. But did anyone heard me?!”

“Wait... You actually got on a field mission for James Bond?” asked Nomi.

“It wasn't for him!” yells Q

“Tanner was right. You can't stop the power of love” continued the agent.

“Why no one listen to me? I'm sorry Bond, for this stupid thing. When we are going to be back to London I'm going to make sure that they stop once and for all this... idiocies.” said Q trying again to get up from the older man's legs.

Bond stopped him again. “Why? It's such a horrific prospective a romantic relationship between me and you, Quartermaster?” asked the man sounding almost hurt.

“Don't joke about this, Bond! I know that between us there's a strange but almost normal friendship and you are attracted only to beautiful and dangerous woman. So you don't have to make fun of me.” said Q not looking at Bond in the eyes.

“You said it like I would hurt you on purpose. Not you, Q. Not after everything that happened between us.” said Bond cupping one of the younger man cheeks.

“Why should I think like that? There's nothing that you could do that could affect me.” said Q moving the man's hand away from his face.

“If I got away was only because if I stayed I knew I could stop myself from trying to get to have you beside me. For real. Forever. But I knew that I could put you in the danger that always follow me.”

“The hell are you talking about, Bond?” asked the Quartermaster finally looking the blond man in the eyes.

“I knew if I got away I would get you involved with me and lose you like I did with Vesper. Because, as much I didn't thought it could happen, I found someone that I love more than I loved her. And that person is not Madeline Swan.” after those word Bond kissed Q without hesitations taking the younger man by surprise.

Nomi, that was looking at the scene, almost made the plane sway. “Geez... I can't believe that 002 got it right!” she exclaimed after getting the plane straight again.

Bond let go of Q's lips reluctantly before asking the agent what the hell she was talking about.

“Everyone made fun of 002 because she was sure that the two of you would get together the moment Q would get kidnapped and Bond would confess his feeling for the Quartermaster after saving him. She's going to be so smooth about it.” explained the woman.

Bond huffed a laugh then started to kiss Q again without letting the boffin say a word.

“I'm thinking that maybe we should fill those papers M give you.” said Bond letting the boffin's mouth go and starting to kiss his neck.

“Yeah, whatever. But please don't have sex now. I don't like to watch, alright?” Both men laughed at the woman's words.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was and Headcanon that I wrote some months ago on Tumblr
> 
> Link (if you are interested)  
> https://greatscottimafangirl.tumblr.com/post/190797209612/i-have-this-headcanon-that-the-moment-in-skyfall
> 
> Sorry for eventually errors, my first language isn't English.


End file.
